


one drink (on your lips)

by bellafarallones



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Trans Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones
Summary: It's hard to find a date as a gay trans man attending a women's college, so Loki is expecting to spend his evening alone - until he sees a blond guy wearing very short jean shorts who's not afraid to be forward. (Thor and Loki meet, talk, and decide to hook up. I cut to black before the actual hooking up happens, but feel free to use your imagination.)





	one drink (on your lips)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the college town of Northampton, Massachusetts, which I definitely recommend visiting. One of the crosswalks is painted in the colors of the rainbow. Smith is a women's college there, and Hampshire is a co-ed college with a reputation for being full of gays and stoners.

One drink, that’s what Loki had promised himself. One drink, and then he could take the bus back to his dorm with a warm buzz around his temples. Alcohol made him both horny and sleepy, which was a good state to be in for a Friday night alone. He’d finished a difficult week and deserved a pink, vibrating, silicone reward.

One drink and a quesadilla plate at a Mexican restaurant with piñatas hanging from the ceiling. One drink, and for God’s sake try not to stare at the man at the next table. Try not to think about how his long blond hair would feel between your fingers and wonder what it smells like. 

The blond man was wearing very short jean shorts, the hem frayed like he’d cut them off himself. Brown hiking boots. A pale blue shirt, tight over a broad chest, looking very soft. Now, what would that feel? Loki was chewing only perfunctorily now.

The stranger finished his meal. Loki looked a little wistfully as he returned his dishes, sad to lose his eye candy, but the stranger didn’t walk out the door, but stopped at Loki’s table. “Mind if I sit down?” he said. Loki shook his head, eyes wide, and he sat down. “Have you been looking at me?” continued the stranger softly.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, don’t apologize...” He was smiling like the first soft rays of dawn. Even leaning slightly forward. Clearly he’d been drinking.

“It’s just,” said Loki, “that you’re nice to look at.”

“Oh, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me all night. How about I repay your kindness with a drink?”

“That would be lovely of you.”

“Another of what you’ve already had? I’ve been here often enough to recognize the house margarita.”

“Please.”

He went up to the counter and stood in line with all his weight on one leg, swinging his hips a little. His ass was - what kind of sport would even do that many favors for a man? Hockey? He turned around and winked. Loki blushed.

Two martinis on the table, and the stranger sat even closer now. “I’m Thor, by the way.”

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Loki,” said Loki. “So do you live around here?”

“I’m a Hampshire student, so yeah? Close enough?”

“Ooo, Hampshire. Should have guessed from how you’re dressed.”

“What does that mean?” he said, smiling.

Loki looked him up and down. It would be rather too forward to say that the tightness of his shorts and the length of his hair suggested  _ gay.  _ “Dapper.”

“Oh? You have a very good eye. Do you go to Amherst?”

“Something like that.”

”Do you mind if I’m somewhat forward?”

“Not at all. I like my men forward.”

”Well, you see. I live off campus. No pressure, but I have an apartment down Main Street. No roommate. So if you want to get out of here…”

Of course Loki wanted to get out of here. Firstly, it was a little loud for his taste, and secondly, he wanted to curl his fingers under the hem of those jean shorts and peel them off that muscular ass. “Yes. God, yes.”

Thor smiled again, and God, that smile, Loki just wanted to look at that smile some more. Not to mention the muscles in Thor’s arm evident as he carried all the plates on the table to the tray return and offered his hand. 

The evening light was dim enough that they felt alone on the street. ”Can I kiss you?” said Thor.

“Of course.”

Thor’s cheek was rough and his lips were warm. “Wait,” said Loki. “Wait.” Why was his life so damn difficult? “You see me as a dude, right?”

“Yes? Are you?”

He looked nervously behind him. They were in public, nothing  _ too  _ bad could happen. “I am, I am. I just go to Smith. So I’m…” cue awkward spreading of hands.

“Oh. Okay. Do you still want to…?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just figured I should check if you were chill with the… whole thing.”

“I always appreciate a handsome man.”

“Thank you,” said Loki breathily as Thor kissed his knuckles.

“Shall we?”

There is little in this world more blissful than holding hands in the street, leaning against each other, one warm forearm pressed against another in promise of more contact. The door of Thor’s apartment building was solid wood, and they made out there, Thor’s strong back to the street. “Oh, I like you,” Loki whispered. 

“You know, as soon as I saw you I thought you might like me. Hoped you might.”

”I knew as soon as I saw you that I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely open to writing a sequel if anyone wants one.


End file.
